Σκανδιναβική Θρησκεία
Σκανδιναβική Θρησκεία Scandinavian Mythology Σκανδιναβική Χερσόνησος Νιβελύγγειο Έπος (Nibelungenlind) ---- Οι "Κόσμοι" της Σκανδιναβικής Κοσμογονίας ---- Αλφία (Álfheimr) ( = Εξωτική Χώρα) Ασγαρδία (Ásgarðr) ( = Χώρα των Αισήρων Θεών) Βαναΐς (Vanaheimr) ( = Χώρα των Βανίρων Τιτάνων) Ιοτυνία (Jötunheimr) ( = Χώρα των Ιοτύνων Γιγάντων) Μιδιγαρδία (Miðgarðr) ( = Χώρα των Ανθρώπων) Μυσπελλία (Muspellheim) ( = Χώρα του Πυρός) Νεφελία (Niflheimr) ( = Χώρα της Ομίχλης) Νιδαβελλία (Niðavellir) ( = Μέλαινα Χώρα) Σαβαρτίδα (Svartalfheim) ( = Χώρα των Μελανών Νάνων) ]] (Odin). ---- Ο Ζεύς της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας ]] στον θρόνο του στο ανάκτορο της Βαλκαλλίας στην Ασγαρδία]] - Μία θρησκεία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Σκανδιναβική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Σκανδιναβία". Εισαγωγή Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση η Αφροδίτη της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας ]] Ο όρος Σκανδιναβική Θρησκεία, ή Θρησκεία των Βικίγγων (Vikings) συνδέεται με την προχριστιανική θρησκεία, τους μύθους, τις πίστεις και δοξασίες των Σκανδιναβών και περιλαμβάνει εκείνες τις φυλές που εγκαταστάθηκαν στην Ισλανδία, όπου συγκεντρώθηκαν οι γραπτές πηγές για το μυθολογικό υλικό. Είναι η γνωστότερη εκδοχή της Γερμανικής αρχαιότερης κοινής θρησκείας, η οποία περιλαμβλάνει επίσης την σχετική Αγγλοσαξωνική Θρησκεία. Η Γερμανική θρησκεία με τη σειρά της αναπτύχθηκε από μία αρχαιότερη Ινδοευρωπαϊκή θρησκεία με ανάλογο μυθολογικό υλικό. Η Σκανδιναβική Θρησκεία είναι μια συλλογή δοξασιών και μύθων που τις διαμοιράζονταν, από κοινού, οι βόρειες Γερμανικές φυλές και όχι κάποια αποκαλυπτική θρησκεία, από την άποψη ότι δεν υπάρχει κάποιος ισχυρισμός θεοπνευστίας στα ιερά τους κείμενα. Το μυθολογικό υλικό μεταβιβαζόταν προφορικά στο μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της "εποχής των Βίκινγκ". Η γνώση μας για αυτή την περίοδο βασίζεται κυρίως στις "Έδδες" και άλλα μεσαιωνικά κείμενα γραμμένα μετά των εκχριστιανισμό των βόρειων λαών. Στην Σκανδιναβική παράδοση οι αρχαίες δοξασίες και διατηρήθηκαν επί μακρόν στις μη αστικές περιοχές, όπου ορισμένες παραδόσεις επιβιώνουν ακόμη και σήμερα, ιδιαίτερα στο νεοπαγανιστικό κίνημα "Αζατρού" και τον Οντινισμό. Στα βόρεια πλάτη η σκανδιναβική μυθολογία είναι σημαντικός παράγων λογοτεχνικής έμπνευσης, θεατρικής και κινηματογραφικής παραγωγής. Οι Εννέα Κόσμοι , ο μυθικός δρόμος προς την Ασγαρδία, την χώρα των θεών ]] , η έδρα του θεού Όδινου (Odin), το μεγαλύτερο ανάκτορο στην Ασγαρδία.]] Τα εννέα μέρη του Κόσμου σύμφωνα με την Σκανδιναβική Κοσμογονία είναι: #Αλφία (Álfheimr) ( = Εξωτική Χώρα) #Ασγαρδία (Ásgarðr) ( = Χώρα των Θεών) #Βαναΐδα (Vanaheimr) ( = Χώρα των Τιτάνων) #Ιοτυνία (Jötunheimr) ( = Χώρα των Γιγάντων) #Μιδιγαρδία (Miðgarðr) ( = Χώρα των Ανθρώπων) #Μυσπελλία (Muspellheim) ( = Χώρα του Πυρός) #Νεφελία (Niflheimr) ( = Χώρα της Ομίχλης) #Νιδαβελλία (Niðavellir) ( = Μέλαινα Χώρα) #Σαβαρτίδα (Svartalfheim) ( = Χώρα των Μελανών Νάνων) Μεσαιωνική Γραμματεία ---- Ο Άρης της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας]] ---- Η Ήρα της Ολυμπιακής Θρησκείας]] Το μεγαλύτερο τμήμα αυτής της μυθολογίας πέρασε ως εμάς προφορικά, και ένα μεγάλο μέρος της έχει χαθεί. Όμως, ένα τμήμα της καταγράφθηκε από χριστιανούς, ιδιαίτερα οι Έδδες και οι Χαϊμσκρίνγκλα που αποτυπώθηκαν από τον από τον Σνόρρι Στούρλουσον, που απέρριψε τη θέση ότι οι προχριστιανικές θεότητες ήταν δαίμονες. Υπάρxει επίσης το Δανικό Gesta Danorum από τον Σάξωνα Γραμματικό, (Saxo Grammaticus), στο οποίο οι θεοί της σκανδιναβικής μυθολογίας παρουσιάζονται με τρόπο ευημεριστικό. Η Νεώτερη Έδδα γράφηκε κατά τον 13ο αιώνα. Στον υλικό της περιλαμβάνονται παραδοσιακά παραμύθια, που σχημάτισαν την βάση πρότυπων ποιητικών εκφράσεων. Συγγραφέας της Νεώτερης Έντα ήταν ο Σνόρρι Στουρλουσον, ο γνωστός Ισλανδός φυλετικός αρχηγός, ποιητής και διπλωμάτης. Η Αρχαία Έδδα (γνωστή επίσης και ως Ποιητική Έντα) γράφηκε περίπου 50 έτη αργότερα. Περιλαμβάνει 29 μεγάλα ποιήματα, από τα οποία 11 ασχολούνται με τις Γερμανικές θεότητες, και τα υπόλοιπα με θρυλικούς ήρωες όπως τον Σιγκούρντ τον Βόλσουνγκ τον Ζίγκφριντ της Γερμανικής εκδοχής των Νιμπελούνγκεν. Αν και η ακαδημαϊκή έρευνα υποδεικνύει ότι γράφηκε πιθανώς αργότερα από τις άλλες Έδδες, την αποκαλούμε Αρχαία Έδδα εξαιτίας της αρχαιότητας του περιεχομένου της. Εκτός από αυτές τις πηγές, υπάρχουν μύθοι που ασχολουνται με τη σκανδιναβική παράδοση, και υπάρχουν εκατοντάδες τοπωνύμια που φέρουνη ονόματα θεών. Κάποιες ρουνικές επιγραφές όπως ο Λίθος του Ροκ και το φυλακτό του Κβίνεμπαϊ, έχουν αρκετές αναφορές στη μυθολογία. Υπάρχουν επίσης αρκετά επιγραφικά στοιχεία που απεικονίζουν μορφές όπως ο Θωρ, σκηνές από την Βολσούνγκα, ο Όδινος (Odin) κ.α. Στην Δανία ανακαλύφθηκε ένας λίθος που απεικονίζει τον Λόκιδα (Loki). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Νιβελύγγειο Έπος (Nibelungenlind) * Ασγαρδία (Asgard) *Όδινος (Odin) *Βαλκυρίες Βιβλιογραφία * Πρωτογενείς πηγές ** Έδδα, Σνόρι Στούρλουσον ** Αρχαία Έδδα, Σέμουντ, (γνωστό επίσης ως Codex Regius) * Σύγχρονες ανατυπώσεις (συχνά επινοητικές) ** Colum, Padraic (1920). The Children of Odin: A Book of Northern Myths, illustrated by Willy Pogány. New York, Macmillan. Reprinted 2004 by Aladdin. *** Ιερά Κείμενα: Τα παιδιά του Οντίν. (εικονογραφία) *** Baldwin Project: The Children of Odin. ** Crossley-Holland, Kevin (1981). The Norse Myths. New York: Pantheon Books. Also released as The Penguin Book of Norse Myths: Gods of the Vikings. Harmondsworth: Penguin. ** Guerber, H. A. (1909). Myths of the Norsemen: From the Eddas and Sagas. London: George G. Harrap. Reprinted 1992, Mineola, N.Y.: Dover. ** Keary, A & E (1909), The Heroes of Asgard. New York: Macmillan Company. Reprinted 1982 by Smithmark Pub. Reprinted 1979 by Pan Macmillan. *** Baldwin Project: Οι Ήρωες της Άσγκαρντ ** Mable, Hanilton Wright (1901). Norse Stories Retold from the Eddas. Mead and Company. Reprinted 1999, New York: Hippocrene Books. *** Baldwin Project: Σκανδιναβικές ιστορίες στις Έντα ** Mackenzie, Donald A. (1912). Teutonic Myth and Legend. New York: W. H. Wise & Co. 1934. Reprinted 2003 by University Press of the Pacific. *** Ιερά Κείμενα: Τευτονικοί μύθοι και Θρύλοι. ** Munch, Peter Andreas (1927). Norse Mythology: Legends of Gods and Heroes, Scandinavian Classics. Trans. Sigurd Bernhard Hustvedt (1963). New York: American-Scandinavian Foundation. * Γενικές δευτερεύουσες πηγές ** Branston, Brian (1980). Gods of the North. London: Thames and Hudson. (Revised from an earlier hardback edition of 1955). ** H. R. Ellis Davidson|Davidson, H. R. Ellis, (1964). Gods and Myths of Northern Europe. Baltimore: Penguin. New edition 1990 by Penguin Books. (Ιστορίες για τους Ρούνους) ** —————— (1969). Scandinavian Mythology. London and New York: Hamlyn. Reissued 1996 as Viking and Norse Mythology. New York: Barnes and Noble. ** Dumézil, Georges (1973). Gods of the Ancient Northmen. Ed. & trans. Einar Haugen. Berkeley: University of California Press. ** Grimm, Jacob (1888). Teutonic Mythology, 4 vols. Trans. S. Stallybras. London. Reprinted 2003 by Kessinger. Reprinted 2004 Dover Publications. *** Northvegr: Η τευτονική μυθολογία των Γκριμ ** Lindow, John (1988). Scandinavian Mythology: An Annotated Bibliography, Garland Folklore Bibliographies, 13. New York: Garland. ** —————— (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford: Oxford University Press. (Λεξικό της Σκανδιναβικής μυθολογίας) ** Orchard, Andy (1997). Cassell's Dictionary of Norse Myth and Legend. London: Cassell. ** Page, R. I. (1990). Norse Myths (The Legendary Past). London: British Museum; and Austin: University of Texas Press. ** Rydberg, Viktor (1889). Teutonic Mythology, trans. Rasmus B. Anderson. London: Swan Sonnenschein & Co. Reprinted 2001, Elibron Classics. Reprinted 2004, Kessinger Publishing Company. *** Northvegr: Η τευτονική μυθολογία του Rydberg *** [http://www.boudicca.de/teut.htm Boudicca Bard: Τευτονική Μυθολογία] ( ** Simek, Rudolf (1993). Dictionary of Northern Mythology. Trans. Angela Hall. Cambridge: D. S. Brewer. New edition 2000. ** Simrock, Karl Joseph (1853–1855) Handbuch der deutschen Mythologie. ** Turville-Petre, E. O. Gabriel. (1964). Myth and Religion of the North: The Religion of Ancient Scandinavia. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson. Reprinted 1975, Westport, Conn.: Greenwood Press. ** Vries, Jan de. Altgermanische Religionsgeschichte, 2 vols., 2nd. ed., Grundriss der germanischen Philogie, 12–13. Berlin: W. de Gruyter. (Η πλέον έγκυρη αναφορά επί του παρόντος) **Καλογερόπουλος Κ. (επιμ.), Σκανδιναβική Μυθολογία, Ιάμβλιχος, (Αθήνα, 2004), αναθεωρημένη έκδοση. *Κωτούλας, Ιωάννης, Βίκινγκς, Περισκόπιο,(Αθήνα, 2003) *ΗΣ.Ι.Κωνσταντινίδης, Μυθολογία των Υπερβορείων και ελληνικό δωδεκάθεο, ΔΙΟΝ - Βιβλία Ψαράς,(Θεσσαλονίκη 2002) Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Θρησκείες Γης * Category:Σκανδιναβία